Change of Command: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 12th in the FD Vig series. Luke has entered the padawan tournament at only age eleven, as his family cheers him on. Meanwhile, it is a busy election year on Coruscant. Padme is unable to endorse Mon, because she suspects that Xizor will influence her.
1. Part 1 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in. :)

AN: Here's the newest Forever Destined Vignette! **Six months have passed since 'Nightmare on Coruscant'**. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Kids' ages:

Ryoo: 16

Pooja: 13

Luke and Leia: 11

Mara: 10

Kimberly: 8

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 7

Will Kenobi: 1

Change of Command: A Forever Destined Vignette

Chapter 1/?

Garen Muln stood at his new post. Six months ago, Anakin Skywalker had arrested him for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But the Jedi Council had taken their Golden Boy's side and dealt him punishment.

* * *

_"Know why you're here, do you, Knight Muln?" Yoda questioned. _

_"No Master, as a matter of fact, I don't. I've done nothing wrong," Garen replied, disdain dripping from his voice._

_"Garen, you were the last one to ever see Brandy Birch alive. It is the consensus of this Council that you have acted irresponsibly and we believe had you shown more compassion toward her, you could have prevented her abduction and subsequent death," Mace said. Garen scoffed. _

_"Believe what you want," he replied. _

_"Her parents were devastated when they found out about her murder. No parent should have to burying their child. As Jedi, we're here to minimize the loss of life. But you continually show a blatant disregard for other and engage in risky behavior that is very unbecoming of a Jedi," Yan said sternly._

_"Well, not everyone can be the Hero With no Fear," Garen spat. _

_"This is not about Anakin. Your actions are what put you here," Qui-Gon replied sternly._

_"I thought everything was about him. This whole Order revolves around him. Bravo on your latest heroics, Skywalker," Garen taunted. _

_"Garen, you're not helping your case with your attitude," Obi-Wan warned. _

_"Who cares? I'm going to get busted down to Coco Town patrol as usual," Garen replied bitterly. _

_"Not this time," Mace retorted. Garen winced slightly under Mace's piercing stare._

_"We've decided that you will be suspended from active duty for six months and remanded to Temple duty. In six months, you will return to patrol duty and you will be on probation for two years," Mace said. _

_"Suspended?! You can't do this!" Garen screamed. _

_"I assure you that we can. You'll begin today's duties in the archives, cataloging for Master Nu," Yan said. Garen shook his head and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt._

_"Forget it, I'm done with this," Garen said, as he tossed his saber to Mace._

_"You're quitting?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise._

_"Damn right I am. See ya around, Kenobi. The rest of you can go straight to Sith hell for all I care," he spat, as he walked out. _

* * *

And he hadn't looked back. When word that he had left he Order broke, Prince Xizor approached him and offered him the position of his personal body guard. Garen accepted and never looked back. His salary was three times what he had previously been earning and the lifestyle that Xizor led was to his liking. It was full of parties, beautiful women, and booze. It was exactly the life he had always been looking for. He purchased a lightsaber crystal on the black market and built a new saber, as his weapon of choice. He was a free man and his new boss treated him with respect. Every night, he was attending parties, enjoying a wide variety of alcohol, and had a different woman in is bed every night. He was done with the Jedi and had moved onto bigger and better things. Right now, he was doing his job. He was observing the Prince's security, as Senator Mothma stood at the podium, making her latest campaign speech. Bel Iblis had already finished his and the election for the new Chancellor was only days away.

"If you elect me as your next Chancellor, I can promise to lead us to a peaceful and prosperous future. Chancellor Organa has built our great Republic from the ashes it was left in by Palpatine and I have no doubt that I can follow in his footsteps," Mon said, as she concluded her speech and stepped down from the podium. Xizor put his arm around her shoulder, as the Holonet cameras snapped all the photos they could. It saddened Padme to see her friend being used by the Prince, even though Padme was unsure that Mon had ever really been her friend at all. Like many in the Senate, it seemed Mon Mothma used whoever she could to further her political agenda. Her true colors had come out since she started dating Xizor six months ago. It was still sad, since Padme knew that Xizor was just using her, even though Mon herself used people. Mon was completely convinced that he loved her as much as she loved him. But Padme knew better. Xizor loved only himself and power. He was only using Mon Mothma. If she was elected, Padme was certain that Xizor would manipulate her every action and decision. That's why Padme had a very difficult decision of her own to make, as did Bail. Padme turned and found reporters in her and Bail's way.

"Chancellor Organa and Senator Skywalker, you are both expected to endorse one of these candidates. Can you tell us who you will put your support behind?" one reporters asked.

"I have made no final decisions as of yet. But you will know the moment I do," Bail answered.

"My answer is the same as my colleague's. Please excuse us," Padme requested, as she and Bail exited the atrium and made their way to the lift.

"We have to endorse Bel Iblis. As much as I love Mon, she will never make a good Chancellor with Xizor pulling her strings," Padme whispered.

"I agree. You realize that we will lose her as a friend though," Bail said. Padme nodded.

"I know...and it breaks my heart. But Xizor has changed her. She's not the same person anymore. If Xizor is involved in any way with the leadership of the Republic, then the Sith will soon overrule us again," Padme said, as they reached the lift.

"Then you still believe he is in league with the Sith?" Bail asked.

"I trust my husband's instincts. And we both know that Xizor is up to no good," Padme replied.

"Oh, you wound me, Padme," Xizor said sarcastically, as he approached with Mon Mothma and his entourage, including Garen.

"Prince Xizor, I'm surprised you're still not putting on a show in front of the Holocams," Padme retorted. He chuckled.

"Always a feisty one. I do hope your intense distaste for me will not reflect on my dear Mon. That would be unfair. I hope we will be seeing you at the gala tomorrow night," Xizor leered. Padme hated the way he looked at her. He was always undressing her with his eyes and right in front of Mon. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, my husband and I will both be there. Now, if you'll excuse me, my son is completing in the annual padawan tournament and I don't want to be late," Padme replied.

"Oh yes, by all means, we wouldn't want the trivial business of the Senate to interfere with your obvious devotion to your family. Too bad you lack the same devotion to your career," Mon retorted. Padme was taken aback by Mon's attitude.

"Padme is one of our brightest and most hard working Senators. And one of the few not corrupted by greed and power. I used to consider you as one as well, Mon, but in recent months, this hasn't been the case," Bail replied.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Chancellor. But it's Padme obvious hatred for my beloved Xizor that has driven a wedge between us. But I do hope you both come to your senses and make the right decision by endorsing me for Chancellor," Mon said. Padme and Bail entered the lift, as the door slowly slid closed.

"Thank you or saying those nice things, Bail," Padme said.

"I was only stating the truth. Family is the most important thing . The way you balance a demanding career and still manage to spend time with your family is admired by women across the galaxy. If anything, Mon said those things, because she is jealous of you. Deep down inside, she knows Xizor doesn't love her, but she refuses to believe it," Bail said.

"You think she's jealous of my family?" she asked.

"Perhaps. Her first marriage failed. Her son is being raised without her on Chandrilla, and she knows she doesn't have the real thing with Xizor. But she's holding onto him, because right now he's letting her," Bail said.

"Because he is interested in the power she will acquire if she is elected Chancellor," Padme added.

"Exactly," Bail replied.

"How do we get through to her?" Padme asked.

"We may not be able to," Bail replied regrettably.

"Then if we truly want to save her...Padme began.

"We have to put our support behind Bel Iblis and hope that he is elected," Bail said, as they exited the lift. Their security officers were there to accompany them to Bail's transport, which was headed for the Jedi Temple.

* * *

It was day two of the annual padawan tournament. Day one had consisted of matches all day long, which determined the semi-finals for day two. Remarkably, Luke and Mara, who were the youngest competitors had both made it to the semi-finals. Ryoo had as well. After round one today, the sixteen semi-finalists would be reduced to eight. After round two, only four would be left and round three would determine their two finalists, who would battle on day three of the tournament. Anakin knew a Jedi was supposed to be humble, but he couldn't help the pride that was swelling in him for his son. Luke had endured plenty of jabs about his age and size from his competitors on day one, but he had remained calm and collected. His older opponents hadn't stood a chance. But Luke himself remained gracious and humble. That was something he got from his mother. As that thought passed through his mind, he felt the familiar tremor of his beloved wife, as she approached him, while he waited with Luke for the match to begin.

"Hey," he said, with a smile, as he took her in his arms.

"Hi," she replied, as she kissed him long and passionately.

"Wow...hello indeed," he replied. She smiled and knelt down to hug their son.

"Hi mom," he said.

"Hi sweetie. Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm nervous though," Luke replied.

"You're going to do fine. We're so proud of you," Padme sad, as she kissed his cheek.

"Mom..." he protested in embarrassment.

Sorry honey. I'll be watching from the audience with everyone else," she said.

"I'll walk you to your seat," Anakin said, as he knelt beside their son.

"You'll do fine, son. Just quiet your mind, let the Force guide you, and everything will turn out right. I'll be right back," he said, as he left to escort his wife to her seat with the rest of their family.

* * *

Ryoo parried her opponent's saber. The other girl was a seventeen-year-old Mon Calamari. Ryoo turned her saber to the side, as she sunk deep into Soresu, just as her father had taught her. With a swift thrust, she disarmed the other girl and ended the match.

"Match Winner is Ryoo Kenobi," Kit announced, as he officiated this particular match. Ryoo retreated to the sidelines and hugged her father tightly. She waved to her mother, grandparents, Aunt, and Uncle, as they cheered for her.

"Oh, I'm so proud of her!" Sola gushed, as she bounced baby Will on her knee. He giggled and clapped his tiny hands together.

"You're proud of your big sis too, aren't you little man?" Padme asked her nephew, as she patted his little leg.

"Next match is Cadence Comet and Luke Skywalker," Kit announced. Cadence was seventeen-year-old Twi'lek, a padawan to none other than Aayla Secura herself. She was very skilled and Luke knew he would have his work cut out for him.

"You'll do fine Luke. Believe in yourself, because I sure do," Anakin told him. Luke nodded and stepped into the arena. The two padawans bowed to each other and Kit signaled for the match to begin. Luke ignited his sapphire blade, as Cadence ignited her gold blade. She charged at Luke head on in a bold, first move, intending to intimidate her eleven-year-old opponent. But Luke stood his ground, making Cadence launch into an aerial flip. Luke anticipated her coming strike and turned to block her blade. Hissing and crackling could be heard, as their blades struggled in a deadlock. Cadence pulled her blade back and used a Force shove on Luke, knocking him back. He felt himself falling back and quickly tossed his blade up into the air in a spiral. He placed his hands on the ground, as he performed a back hand spring to evade her strike. He landed on his feet and caught his lightsaber in his hand, causing the audience to cheer. The son of Anakin Skywalker was not disappointing anyone. Cadence brought her saber over her head and down with ferocity on Luke's. The younger padawan didn't flinch at all, however, and met her strike with surprising, equal strength. Cadence did a drop, sweep kick. Luke landed on his back, but refused to allow her to disarm him. His saber hissed and crackled, as it locked with hers and she loomed over him. Thinking quickly, Luke shoved his feet into her abdomen and hurled her head over heels. She landed on her back and Luke used the Force to snatch her weapon from her hand.

"Match Winner is Luke Skywalker!" Kit announced. He shook hands with Cadence and then rushed to his father, who hoisted up onto his shoulder in excitement, so he could wave to his mother and siblings.

"You did great. I'm so proud of you," Anakin said. Luke smiled.

"Thanks dad," he replied. Yoda chuckled, as he walked past them, on his way to the center of the arena.

"Making this tournament very interesting, you are young Skywalker. Your methods, unusual and unique they are, like your father before you. Enjoyed one of these tournaments this much I have not, since your father himself competed," Yoda chuckled.

"Thank you Master Yoda," Luke said graciously. The stadium quieted, as Yoda hopped up onto a high stool behind the podium.

"Our four finalists we have. Continue tomorrow, our tournament will and be determined, our champion will. Our finalists are: Devin Roark, padawan to Knight Drake Roark," Yoda said, allowing the audience to applaud. Devin was a seventeen-year-old brute and every bit the bully his father was.

"Mara Jade Windu, padawan to Master Mace Windu," Yoda continued, allowing for more applause.

"Ryoo Kenobi, padawan to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Yoda stated.

"And Luke Skywalker, padawan to Master Anakin Skywalker," Yoda said.

"First match tomorrow will be Ryoo Kenobi vs. Devin Roark. Winner of this match will face Luke Skywalker and finally the winner of that match will face Mara in the final match for this year's championship," Yoda concluded.

"Oh Luke, we're so proud of you," Padme gushed, as she hugged him.

"You were the best Lukie!" Kimberly chirped.

"Thanks Kimmie," he replied.

"Where's Jayden and Jenna?" Anakin asked. Bail and Padme smiled.

"This was a little too long to hold their attention. They're in the Temple gardens with Natalie playing hide and seek," Bail answered.

"Well, I say we round them up and all go to Dex's. I'm starving," Anakin said.

"Me too!" Luke added.

"My boys...I just can't keep you fed. But I could go for one Dex's specialties myself," Padme replied.

"Luke, why don't you and Leia go find them and meet us back here," Anakin suggested. The twins nodded and scampered off.

* * *

Natalie sighed, as she and Jayden looked high and low for Jenna. They had already found some of the other younglings, but Jenna was just too good at this game. Jayden had been the original seeker, but Natalie hid in plain sight, so she was the first one he would find. Then they would go to find the others together. The other children often complained about this method, but it was just impossible to separate the two if they didn't want to be. Jayden held Natalie's hand, as he searched in the last place he could think of. He scoffed.

"I don't know where she is. She can stay lost if she wants to be that way!" Jayden called rather loudly, hoping his twin would hear him. Natalie giggled.

"I know, maybe she's over by the flower beds," Natalie suggested.

"Let's look," Jayden said, just as Luke and Leia entered the gardens.

"There you two are," Leia said.

"Hi Luke, did you win?!" Jayden asked.

"Sure did," Luke boasted.

"You may have one today, shorty, but I'm going to annihilate you tomorrow," Devin said from behind them.

"Luke's gonna beat you, because you're nothing but a bully!" Jayden said, as he glared at the bully.

"Who asked you weakling?" he snapped back.

"Leave my brother alone," Luke replied calmly, as Leia returned holding Jenna's hand. Devin snorted.

"Your dad ain't so great, you know and tomorrow, I'm gonna show everyone why when I send you crying to your mommy. Later womp rats," he teased, as he turned. Jayden glared at him and Natalie saw one of the nearby flower pots shake.

"Jayden...no..." she pleaded. He looked into her soft brown stare and the flower pot stopped shaking.

"He's just a mean bully and he's not worth it," she said. He nodded.

"I guess you're right," he replied.

"Come on you two. We're all going to Dex's!" Leia called. The two children smiled and followed.

* * *

_"What do you have to report?" _the hologram of Sifo-Dyas asked. Xizor stood before him in a private chamber at his residence.

"Senator Mothma is putty in my hands. Once I make sure she is elected, manipulating her will be child's play," Xizor said.

_"Good. It is essential that the Republic's new Chancellor can be manipulated to our use if we are to gain anything. Your manipulations must be subtle. Once she is elected, we can start pulling the strings of the Jedi once again. War will eventually engulf the galaxy again and the Republic will crumble. My bio-androids will overwhelm the Jedi and destroy them for good, as will my...secret weapon, which is the key to controlling every sophisticated system," _Sifo said.

"Senator Skywalker continues to be a nuisance. I believe that she, along with Chancellor Organa, may throw their support behind Bel Iblis," Xizor said.

_"It is of no consequence. Everything must go as planned. We have limitless funds and there are still many loyalists in the Senate. A few subtle bribes and generous payoffs will allow things to fall our way. Do not fail me, Xizor, or Falleen will be the first planet I use to demonstrate the power of my secret weapon when it is complete," _Sifo warned.

"Yes my Master. I assure you, I will not fail," he answered, as he bowed to him and the hologram disappeared. He smirked evilly.

"While Mon Mothma may be the elected ruler, I shall be the true ruler of the Republic," he said evilly.

* * *

Padme smiled, as her husband fed her another bite of Dex's chocolate cake. They had enjoyed dinner with their friends and family at Dex's, but they had brought dessert home to enjoy together after they put their rambunctious children to bed. There was just something about having dessert in bed that was almost always guaranteed to lead to foreplay. At least, Padme was very much hoping so. She was already dressed in a tempting piece of attire. It was a matching pair of black panties and bra, with a sheer black negligee over them. Her husband was down to just his black underneath shorts, much to her liking. Padme fed him the last bite of the cake and they slowly sipped at their red wine. Padme sat up and sat their glasses aside, before getting to her knees. Anakin lay on his side and smirked, as she drew his lips to hers. Padme pushed him onto his back, as he lost his hand in her hair, pressing her lips hard against his. Padme smirked seductively, as she lay over him, dropping kisses to his bare, muscled chest. He flipped her over onto her back and his lips descended on her neck, as he kissed and nipped sensually. Padme gazed up at him, passion glazing her eyes. Anakin stared back with a look mirroring her own, as he raised his hand. The lights in the bedroom slowly dimmed, as they gave way to the hurricane of love and passion that consumed them whole...


	2. Part 2 of 5

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here for fun.

AN: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! For an age check on the kids, refer to chapter 1. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Change of Command: A Forever Destined Vignette

Chapter 2/?

Padme tossed her head to the side, as her husband's lips skimmed along her neck in open mouth kisses. He grazed his teeth along her soft skin in a sensual manner. It was often that they made love in the early dawn hours. Their mornings were filled with precious moments like these. After Anakin's morning meditations, he would return to bed to spend the time with his wife in the early twilight hours, before their beloved children awoke. These moments of intimacy in the mornings were just for them. Sometimes they made love. And it was always a slow, sensual lovemaking session, where their eyes never strayed from one another's. Sometimes they simply held each other, exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches. They often talked and laughed together. Whenever they were forced to miss a morning waking up together this way, it made them cherish the ones they had together all the more. To say that they were a rare thing was an understatement. The connection between them was intoxicating and electrifying. So much so, that it was impossible for those around them to ignore. Their loved hadn't dulled over time, but rather only grown stronger every day. They had been through more than most couples had too. Such evil would have certainly destroyed some people. But not them. Their love was far too strong. Their connection had sparked to life that night in the alleyway so long ago. And what had started as a spark quicky grew into an inferno of love and passion that was so strong and powerful that nothing could extinguish it.

* * *

Padme turned from the stove to see Luke finally enter the kitchen. His brothers and sisters were already munching on cloudberry pancakes.

"There's my little champion," Padme said, as she put some pancakes on a plate and set them down for him.

"How come you let me sleep late?" he asked.

"Because you have a big day today. Now eat up, because you need your energy," Padme said, as she kissed his forehead. Luke smiled, as he sniffed the wonderful aroma of his mother's homemade cloudberry pancakes.

"My favorite," Luke said, as he started eating.

"Hey mom, you're not going to work today?" he asked.

"No. Daddy and I have to go to a Gala tonight. So Mommy took the day off, especially since the tournament starts in just a few hours. And I wouldn't miss it for anything," Padme replied.

"Wow...it smells great in here," Anakin said, as he came into the kitchen.

"We're having pancakes, Daddy!" Jenna chirped.

"Yes we are and Daddy is just in time," Padme said, as she put a plate of hot cakes down in front of him.

"Thanks angel," he said, as he gave her a soft kiss. Padme watched in contentment, as her family ate and laughed together. They were all so happy and she knew how many evil people there were that wanted to destroy their happiness. Fortunately, she also knew that her husband would never let them succeed. And neither would she.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked, as he looked down at Ryoo. She nodded. The tournament was about to start and her match was first.

"I think so. Devin is really good though," Ryoo said.

"Yes, he is. But he's also very arrogant. Let the Force guide you," Obi-Wan said, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ryoo...too much emphasis is put on winning. To have made it this far in the tournament shows your growth as a padawan. I'm very proud of you and that won't change, win or lose. Do your best. That is all anyone can ask of you," Obi-Wan said. She nodded and stepped into the ring.

"Don't worry, little girl. I'll try not to make you cry," Devin taunted, as he stepped into the ring as well.

"Combatants...take your places," Kit said. Each padawan took their chosen battle stances and drew their unlit sabers.

"Set," Kit said, just before he motioned for the match to begin. Their sabers blazed to life, as they launched at each other. Devin brought his emerald blade down on Ryoo's with no mercy. She met every one of his vicious strikes with her own, relying on her agility to compensate for the brute strength advantage that he had.

"Too bad for you Kenobi, because I'm gonna win this thing, just like my dad did," he taunted.

"That's funny, because I heard my uncle Anakin beat your dad every year," Ryoo taunted back. Devin snarled and tripped her up. Ryoo stumbled, but caught herself and parried his blade. Devin smirked and used the Force to push her down. The large boy made taunting side to side swipes, as she was sliding back away from him. She did a backwards somersault and leapt back to her feet. Unfortunately, Devin was waiting for this. He lunged at her and threw his weight into her. Ryoo cried out, as she fell on her back and outside the ring. Kit help up his hand.

"Match over. Winner is Devin Roark," Kit announced. Obi-Wan helped Ryoo up.

"I'm sorry Dad," she said, in disappointment.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm very proud of you and the way you fought so fairly," Obi-Wan said, as he stood up.

"Better luck next time, Kenobi," Drake said smugly, as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"Ryoo did well. She may not have won, but she fought with honor," Obi-Wan said proudly.

"Just what are you implying? My son won fair and square!" Drake bellowed.

"Your son is out for blood and there is no place for that in this tournament," Obi-Wan replied.

"You're just a sore loser, Kenobi. My boy won fairly, don't you agree, Master Yoda?" he asked.

"Won fairly, young Devin did. But agree with Master Kenobi, I do. Be wary of such aggression, young Devin must. Humble a Jedi should be. And humble him, I intend to. Learn to control his aggression, he must. Special sparring sessions, you will have. Learn to treat your opponents with respect, you must, " Yoda said. Devin looked smug.

"I'll take on anyone you've got," he said. Yoda chuckled.

"Glad to hear that, I am. Spar Master Skywalker two times a week, you will. Humble you he will, I think," Yoda chuckled, as Devin visibly tensed.

"Yes Master," he said quietly. He quickly sobered though, as he prepared for his next match. He would show Master Skywalker that he was the worthy padawan when he beat his own son. He was two opponents away from the championship and all he had to do was beat two little babies. He scoffed. It would be child's play.

Anakin put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He nodded.

"I think so," he replied.

"Don't think about Devin's size or strength. You're faster, smarter, and more attuned to the Force. Devin relies on his brute strength and doesn't listen to the Force's call. You're the one with the advantage. He just doesn't know it...yet," Anakin told him. Luke smiled and nodded, as he stepped into the ring. Devin smirked, as he also stepped into the ring.

"Combatants, take your places," Kit said. Luke sunk into battle stance, as he held his unlit saber in ready position. Devin did the same.

"Set," Kit said, just before he motioned for the match to begin. Devin laughed at Luke with fury, his saber blazing to life. Luke ignited his own blade and brought it up to meet the larger boy's.

"You're about to get the beating of your life, pipsqueak. Good thing your mommy is here, because I'm going send you crying to her," Devin taunted.

"And you wonder why no one likes you. You're nothing but a bully. Someone should teach you a lesson," Luke replied. Devin chuckled.

"Oh and I suppose you're going to do that, are you? Don't make me laugh, twerp," he replied, as he swung his blade around and brought it down on Luke. The younger padawan blocked it, but Devin threw all his weight into Luke, elbowing him in the chest. The wind was knocked out of him. Luke saw himself falling toward the outside of the ring. Devin was already claiming victory, but Luke called on the Force to aide him. He stopped short of touching the ground and levitated himself back into an upright position. The shock on Devin's face was apparent, but Anakin only smirked. This kid's dirty tricks weren't going to work on Luke. Devin snarled at the younger boy and then quickly turned smug.

"Not bad kid, but let's see what you do against this," he said, as he drew a second lightsaber from his belt.

"My dad taught me to fight with duel sabers," Devin boasted. Anakin unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and tossed it to his son. Luke ignited it and stood ready.

"So did mine," he replied, as he spin his blades, before they met with Devin's. It was not long before Devin was shadowboxing against Luke. Two sabers slowed him down considerably, being that he was not able to fight as well with two weapons yet. But Luke had no such impairment, as he moved fluidly with both weapons. Luke brought both his sabers up and then down on Devin, splitting his defense. He went for the disarm by spinning one blade and knocking one saber from Devin's hand. He then focused on the other, but Devin came back at him strongly, crashing his one saber against both of Luke's in a deadlock.

"No little baby like you is gonna beat me. Prepare to get smashed, Skywalker," Devin said. Luke sensed his next move before he made it. As Devin's knee came toward Luke's abdomen, the younger boy stepped on the larger boy's knee, before catapulting himself into the air. Luke somersaulted over Devin's head and landed a kick on his back. Devin stumbled forward, but quickly regained his footing.

"That's it, you little wimp. You're really gonna get it this time," Devin sneered, as he charged at Luke again. Luke blocked his every blow and strike, as Devin slowly backed him closer and closer to the edge of the ring. Anticipating that Devin was going to try and knock him outside the ring, he ducked and rolled between the other boy's legs. Devin turned, but just in time to be on the receiving end of a Force enhanced flying kick to his chest that sent him flying out of the ring.

"Match winner is Luke Skywalker!" Kit announced with a big grin. Devin looked at the child that had beat him with a stunned expression.

"Nice battle," Luke said graciously, before he extinguished his sabers and ran to his father, who picked him up in excitement. Padme sprinted down from her seat and gave her son a big hug.

"We're so proud of you, sweetheart," Padme said.

"Thanks mom," he replied.

"Skywalker...your brat cheated!" Drake accused, as he came barreling toward them.

"Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are, but our son did not cheat," Padme refuted.

"I don't remember asking for your input, doll face," Drake snapped.

"Back off Drake and don't speak to my wife like that again," Anakin warned.

"You helped him. He should have fell out of the ring, but you helped him levitate!" Drake accused.

"I assure you that Luke levitated himself all on his own," Anakin replied.

"A problem is there, Knight Roark?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master, there is. Skywalker's little brat cheated!" Drake ranted.

"Sore you are that Devin was beaten by a smaller opponent, hmmm?" Yoda questioned.

"The little twerp doesn't belong fighting against the older kids. He's way out of his league," Drake argued.

"Proved he belongs, young Luke has. And take offense at the twerp comment, I do," Yoda huffed, as he wacked Drake's shin with his walking stick. Anakin and Padme snickered, as Drake yelped and held his shin in pain.

"Size matters not. Learn that you should, Knight Roark, or beat you up, _I_ will, hmmhmm," Yoda chuckled, as he hobbled off. Thoroughly embarrassed, Drake and his son made themselves scarce.

"Our final match will commence tomorrow to determine our champion. Our championship match will be Luke Skywalker vs. Mara Jade Windu," Kit announced. Luke and Mara's eyes met and both knew they were in for their toughest battle yet.

* * *

Later that day, Padme was getting ready for the coming evening's Gala. She was not really looking forward to it, for she had an important announcement to make. The media would be abuzz with both good and bad things about her once she chose to throw her support behind Bel Iblis. She was mostly used to the Holonet's absurd fascination with her, as well as her husband, but this would have them all over the datatabs and news broadcasts even more than usual. Not to mention that both Mon Mothma and Prince Xizor would probably make the evening very unenjoyable for her. The only bright spot was the fact that her husband would be escorting her and they would possibly get to share a few romantic moments, even with the prying eyes of the gossip reporters. As usual, she dressed in something that accented what a beautiful woman she was. She was often told by many that she looked ravishing in white, as it had a beautiful contrast with her rich chocolate colored curls. Her husband loved anything she wore, but even he was partial to seeing her dressed in white. The dress she had chosen for the evening was shimmering white evening gown. It was slim, hugging her curves through the bodice and legs. Two slits up the sides made it easy for maneuverability and the collar dipped low in a v, curving beautifully around her bosom. The two satin straps tied at the back of her neck and the zipper of the dress only reached the middle of her back. She left her hair mostly down and placed two decorative clips on either side of her head, holding back the sides of her long hair. Her natural curl flourished beautifully, just the way her Anakin liked it and she picked up the gorgeous crystal star necklace for the finishing touch. Ani had given it to her for their tenth anniversary and she wore it every chance she got.

"Wow...are you angel?" he asked, as he came out of the fresher, dressed in his formal robes. She turned and smiled a him, eyeing his handsome form appreciatively. He truly was as gorgeous as one man could get.

"I am if you want me to be, my handsome protector," she replied. He approached her and she pulled her hair to the side. He took the necklace from her and fastened it around her slender neck. He gently kissed her shoulder in a sensual manner, sending chills down her spine.

"Thank you," she said. He smiled.

"Anytime," he replied.

"Shall we?" she asked. He nodded.

"No one is going to be able to take their eyes off you. Just when I think you can't possibly be anymore beautiful than you already are, you blow me away time and again," he said. She smiled shyly. Even after eleven years of marriage, he could still make her blush like it was their first date.

"They can stare all they want for all I care, because your eyes are the only ones that matter to me," she replied. He stopped at the top of the stairs and leaned in, pressing his lips gently to hers. It was a short and sweet kiss, but filled with enough love to shatter the galaxy. Together, arm in arm, they descended the stairs.

"Wow...look at mommy..." Kimberly said, as she spotted her parents coming down the stairs.

"Wow mommy...you look pretty!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Thank you sweetheart," Padme replied.

"You guys all be good for Neela and Tyler tonight," Anakin said. There were a chorus of "okays," from their children.

"You'll be asleep when Daddy and I get home, so come give me kisses now," Padme said, as she bent down. They hugged and kissed each of their five children, before they exited the apartment, onto the veranda, where their silver speeder awaited them.

* * *

Prince Xizor smirked, as ascended the steps toward the Senate building. Holonet and spectators lined the way on either side. How he loved the spotlight. He basked in all the praise from the adoration from the female reporters. He was so very close to having the means to controlling the Republic. The woman on his arm was none the wiser, thinking that he truly adored her. As if he would really remain faithful to her when there were so many other beautiful women to conquer. But as long as he kept her in his haze of happiness, he would be able to pull her every string and influence her every decision in the Senate. He would slowly gain control of the Republic and the Jedi wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Prince Xizor...are you optimistic about Senator Mon Mothma's chance at winning the election?" one reporter shouted. He smirked.

"My dear Mon is the best candidate for the job, unlike her drinking, Sabaac playing opponent. Bel Iblis has about as much qualification for this position as my Mon has in her pinky. She will be your next Chancellor and will hold the Republic in her capable hands," Xizor said, as he lapped up all the attention, as the holocams flashed before him. He was about to continue speaking, when all the attention suddenly turned away from him. He snarled when he realized just who it was that had stolen his limelight.

"Senator Skywalker..."

"Master Skywalker..." the reporters began shouting out questions and comments to them. Anakin and Padme politely poised for a few snapshots and declined comment, before heading toward the entrance.

"Well, well, it's so lovely to see you, Senator," Xizor said, with thinly veiled malice.

"Prince Xizor...enjoying the limelight again I see. Too bad your pheromones can be smelt a mile away," Padme retorted. Xizor gritted his teeth. This woman had a tongue. He would so love to teach her a lesson, but the man next to her could very well kill him without even touching him, so he was forced to put up with her banter.

"Now Senator, let us put aside our differences for the evening. I do believe a truce is in order, wouldn't you agree, Master Skywalker?" he asked.

"A truce with you would be like a deal with the devil...or the Sith..." Anakin whispered to him, as he brushed past him, purposely nudging him rather forcefully with his shoulder. He and Padme entered the Gala, with dozens of reporters tailing them. He and Mon were supposed to be the evening's head liner, but gone was their limelight in favor of two people who didn't even want the attention. He would relish the day when those two were made to pay...that was for certain.

"Shall we go in as well, darling?" Mon asked. Xizor forced a smile, which veiled his contempt for her. She was such a boring woman and he had easily tired of her. But she was the means to his rise to power.

"Of course my love," he faked, as he escorted her inside. The evening would be most interesting to say the least...


	3. Part 3 of 5

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here for fun.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! For an age check on the kids, refer to chapter 1. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Change of Command: A Forever Destined Vignette

Chapter 3/?

Anakin sipped at the drink his brother had brought him and nearly choked, as the strong, stinging liquid burned going down his throat. Obi-Wan chuckled in amusement, as he gulped down the very same drink with ease.

"How do you drink this stuff? And what is this anyway?" he asked.

"It's straight Corellian vodka with a lime twist," Obi-Wan replied.

"It's nasty is what it is," Anakin complained. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You never could hold your liquor," he teased.

"Padme will be very upset with you if you get me drunk," Anakin warned.

"You get wild when you're drunk. She'll thank me in the morning," Obi-Wan joked.

"Ha, ha," Anakin replied, cringing, as he tried sipping at the drink again. He set it on one of the waitresses' trays, as she passed by and picked up a glass of wine instead.

"I think I'll stick to wine," he said.

"Lightweight," Obi-Wan joked, as Bel Iblis made his way over to them.

"Bel, it's good to see you. Can we get you a drink?" Obi-Wan asked, as he shook his hand.

"No thank you. As you know, the other campaign is portraying me as a drunken fool, so I'm trying to abstain from the liquor tonight," Bel replied.

"Politics is a dirty business. If more politicians talked about the issues, rather than airing each other's dirty laundry, this would be a better galaxy," Bail said, as he approached.

"I second that. I have to restrain myself every time they decide to drag Padme's name through the mud," Anakin added.

"I shudder to think of what might happen with someone like Xizor getting his hands on the workings of our Republic," Bail said.

"He'll bring us to ruin if he gets a chance," Anakin replied.

"I just hope the other Senators can see past his facade of charm and appeal," Obi-Wan added.

"Well, if Padme has anything to do with it, they will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I owe my beautiful wife a dance," Anakin said, as he headed in her direction. Bail shook his head in amusement, along with the others.

"And the eternal honeymoon continues," Obi-Wan joked, as he spotted Garen at his post.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but there's someone I need to say hello to," Obi-Wan said, as he excused himself.

* * *

"So, are you ready for your speech?" Breha asked.

"No. I'm dreading it. Mon is going to take it personally and it's not about her at all," Padme replied.

"Well, if you ask me, she deserves everything she gets," Sola said.

"Sola...that's not very nice," Padme chided, though she agreed.

"Oh please Padme, the woman is blind if she can't see the way that man's eyes wander. For Force's sake, he flirts right in front of her. If she was a capable woman, she'd slap that sleamo and kick him to the curb," Sola said. Breha laughed.

"I have to agree with her," she added.

"Hi sweetheart," Padme said, as her husband approached.

"Hi," he replied, as he kissed her softly.

"I think I owe you a dance," he said.

"I think you do," she agreed.

"Excuse us," Anakin said, as he led his wife away.

"By all means," Sola said, as she and Breha giggled.

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't my former best friend. If you're here to lecture me, then don't bother," Garen said, as he tipped his glass of scotch up and downed the liquid.

"I was just coming to say hi, actually," Obi-Wan replied.

"Sure," Garen replied sarcastically.

"How are you?" Obi-Wan asked. Garen smirked.

"Fantastic. I should have left the Jedi long ago," Garen answered.

"You honestly can't mean that," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, let's see, I get paid three times the amount I used to. My living quarters are three times the size of the ones I used to share with Davin in the Temple. I have all the booze I could ever want...and there's always plenty of women to go around when you're with Xizor. I'm with a different one every night, sometimes more than one," Garen boasted.

"It sounds like you've gotten everything you've ever wanted," Obi-Wan replied.

"I have. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to," Garen said, as he spotted a couple women and proceeded to go inflict himself upon them. Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. He only wished he could get through to him.

* * *

Padme smiled, as she swayed slowly to the music.

"I love you Ani..." she said, as she gazed deeply into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I love you too Padme," he replied, as he twirled her. She bit her bottom lip, as he held her tightly, as he spun her around.

"I think we've still got it," he said.

"Got what?" she asked. He responded by dipping her.

"The power to set the dance floor ablaze," Anakin said, as he saw the Holocams flashing, capturing snapshots of them. Xizor was so jealous of the attention they were getting that he pulled Mon onto the dance floor.

"Well, I don't know about the dance floor, but you certainly set my heart ablaze," she replied.

"Good. My plan is working then," he replied. She looked at him slyly.

"And what plan is that?" she asked playfully.

"To get you to relax and forget about your speech. You're going to do fine. When you speak, people listen. Why do you think Mon and Xizor are so worried?" he asked.

"I suppose you're right," she replied.

"Of course I am. I expect full payment for my services, by the way," he joked, making his wife laugh out loud.

"Oh you do?" she asked, playing along. He brought his lips to her ear.

"You in that sexy little angel costume will be more than sufficient. Because making love to you is the most amazing experience I've ever had," he whispered. Padme felt like melting. With Ani, they weren't just words. They were spoken from his very soul to hers.

"Me too..." she replied, as he held her so very tightly in his arms. Padme felt her heart skip a beat, as her husband lowered his lips onto hers. Each and every time he kissed her, it was as new and exciting as it had been the first time, yet it possessed a familiar love and passion that was always so very prevalent between them. Unfortunately, their romantic moment was spoiled by someone they both loathed.

"I believe we can get started now," Xizor said, as he took to the podium.

"As you all know, in just two days, we will be electing a new Chancellor. And I must say, Chancellor Organa has some very big shoes to fill," Xizor began.

"But I must also say that there is one woman in this room that is most certainly up for the job. May I introduce the candidate that you should make your next Chancellor. Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrilla," he said. There was applause, as Mon stepped up to the podium.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming. I come before you tonight to ask you to select me as your next Chancellor. I am ready to take on the tough issues and create real solutions for our galaxy. This Republic is my life and I will serve it as such. My day does not end at five o'clock like it does for some. My day does not end until the job is done. My opponent is also a gifted politician, but he cannot lead you the way that I can. Perhaps he excels at the Sabaac tables, but I excel in the political arena. Elect me...and you will get the results you deserve. Thank you," she concluded, as she stepped down. Bel stepped to the podium next.

"Well...that was a very enlightening speech. But that is all it was, ladies and gentlemen. Words. Words spoken from someone who cares first and foremost about winning. But, as most of you know, I am a man of action and that is why I belong in the position as your next Chancellor. I will not make lavish promises to you. But I will promise to uphold the integrity of this office by allying myself only with those that are trustworthy. I will work hand in hand with the Jedi to protect our freedom and I will work every day to build a safer galaxy for us all to live in. My opponent will muck things up with a lot of policy and political nonsense. But from me, you'll get strength and honesty, for building a future for our children is what matters most. Thank you," Bel concluded, as he stepped down with applause. It was then that they heard from several other key Senators, many who spoke in favor of Mon Mothma. Bail was the first to shock them by turning his support to Bel Iblis and now it was finally Padme's turn to speak.

"My fellow Senators," she began.

"I come before you this evening to implore you to rally your support behind the best candidate for this job. And that person is, without a doubt, Bel Iblis of Corellia. With Chancellor Organa leaving office and returning to his post as Senator, we must transfer power to another pair of capable hands. And those hands belong to Senator Iblis. So, for ourselves and for our children, the decision is crystal clear. If you value peace, love, and freedom, then he is your choice. He is our choice," Padme concluded, as she was met with applause. Xizor snarled and raised his comlink to his mouth.

"Do it. I can't leave this election up to chance," Xizor whispered into it. Anakin took her hand, as she stepped down from the podium.

"You were great, as usual," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Well...inspiring speech Padme. I'm sorry things between us have deteriorated," Mon said.

"It was nothing personal Mon, I assure you," Padme replied.

"I'm sure. Consider any friendship we once had dissolved," Mon said, as she stormed off. Padme sighed sadly.

"I was hoping that she wouldn't be like that," Padme said regrettably.

"Hey, it's her loss. You did the right thing," he replied, as he pecked her on the lips. She smiled.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Besides, you still have me, always and forever," he added. She beamed.

"And you're all I need. How about another dance, handsome?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, beautiful," he replied, as he led her out onto the dance floor, where Obi-Wan and Sola were already dancing with several other couples, including Bail and Breha, and Xizor and Mon. Padme rested her head against his chest, avoiding Xizor's stare. Anakin glared at the Falleen in warning, causing him to divert his predatory gaze.

* * *

Padme's speech was impressive. It may not bode well for my campaign," Mon feared.

"You must not think so negatively," Xizor replied.

"She's hard to compete with. If she were running for Chancellor, I wouldn't even have a ghost of a chance," Mon said.

"But she's not. And the people will decide for themselves, despite what that prissy little upstart says," Xizor replied.

"Padme's not just a politician though. She's a hero to her people and to all women really. She's what they consider a warrior princess or a freedom fighter. I'm just a politician. How do I compete with her?" Mon asked.

"You don't have to. The people need someone who's always going to be there. Not a woman whose so involved with her family life that she can't be bothered with the business of the Senate unless it fits into her day before five p.m.," Xizor said.

* * *

"So, how did I do...really?" she asked her husband.

"You were great, as always. When you speak, you could hear a pin drop in the room it's so quiet. People care about what you say and they want to know what you think," Anakin told her. She smiled.

"I just hope it's enough to get Bel elected," she said. Anakin smirked.

"Angel...the Corellian delegation is practically already celebrating victory, thanks to you. People, especially women, like what you represent. And then Bel naturally draws most of the male population all by himself," Anakin assured her. She smiled.

"What would I do without you?" she asked.

"You'll never have to find out, I promise," he replied, as he leaned in to press his lips to hers. But suddenly, the lights began to flicker, until suddenly, it went out. Pitch blackness sent a wave of alarm through the room. The sound of blaster fire sent the room full of people into hysterics. The blaster bolts were hitting the ceiling, as the sound of cracking plaster could be heard. Padme felt her husband curl himself around her, protecting her like a shell. Anakin and Obi-Wan relied on their Force vision to locate the possible assailant. Sola felt herself being pushed under a table by her husband.

"Stay here," he told her, as she saw his sapphire blade blaze to life. Anakin tucked Padme into the nearest corner.

"Stay here and keep low to the ground," he told her, as she saw his saber blaze to life. The inky blackness blinded her, but she could follow her husband and brother-in-laws movements by the glowing azure blades they held. Padme shuddered at the deafening blackness before her. She suddenly felt eyes on her. Someone was watching her...

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan anticipated the movements of their opponent, as a mandalorian blade thrust at Anakin. Its owner possessed deadly precision, as the blade brushed past Anakin's neck. The Jedi brothers slammed their blades down on that of the armored assassin. But his strength was too incredible for it to be human or even purely organic. Anakin's eyes darkened, as a silver aura blazed to life around him, giving them some light. The warrior raised his helmet, as he held them at bay, smirking smugly.

"Jango Fett," Obi-Wan stated.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi...it's been too long. I hope you don't mind that me and my son crash your little party," Jango replied.

"As a matter of fact, we do mind. You and your son are not welcome," Obi-Wan said.

"You wound me. And I was so hoping that we could catch up. And you, boy, your power is impressive, but I've been engineered to deal with the likes of you, while Boba completes the task we were hired to do," Jango hissed.

"I don't care what laboratory you just crawled out of, but I'll be sure to send you back to it in pieces," Anakin growled. Jango snarled, as he grabbed Obi-Wan by the neck and hurled him into a table, causing a loud crash, which only frightened everyone more. Anakin's lightsaber crashed against Fett's blade, as the resurrected bounty hunter deployed his flame thrower. Anakin tossed his cloak off, as the flame caught it on fire, before he sparred Fett's blade in a series of vicious strikes and deadly blows. Meanwhile, Boba lurked in the darkness, before seeing his target. Mon Mothma screamed, as the young bounty hunter raised his blaster to her, aiming it at her head.

"Nooo!" Xizor cried, as he pulled Mon out of the way, as Boba pulled the trigger. The blaster bolt struck Mon in the shoulder, as she and Xizor fell to the ground. Xizor leapt up and pulled a blaster out, pummeling them into Boba's chest. But the bounty hunter's armor sealed his body with protection. He shoved Xizor down and stared at him for a moment, before fleeing. An evil smirk washed over Xizor's face, before it quickly turned back to one of mock fear.

"Help...Mon Mothma has been shot!" he called, causing more hysteria. Padme tried to make her way toward Mon to help, but the vice-like stare on her kept her grounded. She felt like she was suffocating under the person's scrutinizing stare.

"Who's there?" she questioned. But she received no answer...just cold silence. And then suddenly, it was gone.

* * *

"Looks like it's time for me to be going. Nice seeing you again, Skywalker, I'll let the Master know that his prize warrior is still in top form," Jango sneered.

"You're not going anywhere, you laboratory freak," Anakin spat.

"Oh, but I am. Here's a little parting gift from Master Dyas himself," Jango said, as he produced a staff of some kind that Anakin had never seem before. He discharged a speared barb, which was attached to a cable. It struck Anakin in the chest, pumping massive volts of electricity into him. Jango whipped the staff around, dragging Anakin by the cable, before hurling him into a wall. The lights went up and there was no sign of the bounty hunters anywhere.

"Ani..." Padme cried, as she went to him. He gritted his teeth in pain, as she pulled the barb out of his pectoral muscle where it was lodged.

"Obi-Wan!" she called, as he ran to them and sliced the cable binding. He started to stand up.

"Easy Anakin," Obi-Wan warned.

"I'm fine," he assured them.

"You're bleeding," Padme fretted.

"I'm fine, really. Let's get Mon to the med wing," Anakin said, as he started walking.

"Why would Fett and his son want to assassinate Mon Mothma? The Sith have no interest in her," Obi-Wan said.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. But I bet you anything that Xizor is somehow involved," Anakin replied, as he glanced at his wife, who kept looking around.

"Angel...what it is?" he asked.

"I...I don't know. I just felt like there was someone watching me during the blackout. They didn't say anything...but I felt their eyes on me. I...think someone else was here with Jango," she said. He looked at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay," he promised, as they watched Mon be put on a stretcher.

"You...this is your fault!" Xizor said, as he came barreling toward Anakin and Padme.

"What are you talking about?" Padme asked.

"It's a conspiracy and you're all involved! You don't want Mon elected, so the Corellian delegation hired a bounty hunter to kill Mon Mothma!" he ranted.

"That's absurd!" Bel refuted.

"And idiotic, since everyone knows that Jango Fett works for the Sith and has ever since the separatist movement began. Sith Master Sifo Dyas is the reason Fett is even alive," Anakin stated. Xizor smirked.

"Oh yes, Sifo Dyas...didn't he used to be a Jedi?" Xizor taunted. Anakin glared at him.

"Sifo Dyas left the Order long before his Sith involvement, I assure you," Anakin retorted.

"So you say. And what about you, Senator? Just how far were you willing to go to make sure Mon was not elected?" he questioned.

"Back off sleamo," Anakin growled.

"Anakin was hurt too. If anything, Anakin was also a target, because Sifo Dyas wants nothing more than to destroy our lives. There is no conspiracy here; just ludicrous accusations!" Padme refuted. The medics motioned for their attention.

"The blaster bolt just grazed the shoulder. We treated it already and she can be released," the medic stated.

"Well...don't you think you should have her stay in the med wing for the night? She was shot!" Xizor exclaimed.

"No sir, it only grazed the skin. She's fine," he replied.

"Yes, thanks to you, Xizor. It was very brave of you to push me out of the way," Mon said admirably.

"Yes, well, I couldn't allow these conspirators get away with their diabolical plan. This was just another example of the Jedi's attempt to seize control of the Republic, everyone!" Xizor ranted.

"If you put the Corellian delegation in power, we will be living under the dictatorial rule of this war monger and the Jedi as his own personal army!" Xizor ranted, referring to Bel Iblis.

"Senator Skywalker and Chancellor Organa are in on the whole thing!" he continued to rant.

"I think we all know that you're the one in league with the Sith!" Anakin shouted back.

"That's preposterous! I've never even met this Sifo Dyas. And correct me if I'm wrong, but he was at one time a friend of your grandfather's, was he not? Perhaps Sifo Dyas and the good Count have been in this together all along!" Xizor accused.

"Prince Xizor, our grandfather denounced Sifo Dyas the minute he discovered that he was involved with the Sith. The Jedi are keepers of the peace. We are not soldiers, nor do we want control of the Senate. Ladies and Gentlemen, Jango Fett and his son Boba are bounty hunters. They work for the Sith. What happened here is a reminder that there is still evil out there wanting to destroy the good in our galaxy. We must not let our guard down, nor let ourselves be divided by these petty accusations," Obi-Wan said, as he stood beside his wife. The commotion began to die down ,as Obi-Wan's speech seemed to calm people.

"Well, I guess I'll see you both in a couple days for the big decision. You're both invited to Mon's celebratory party that evening when she is elected...especially you, Senator," he leered.

"Stay away from her, you scum sucking slug. I'm warning you for the last time," Anakin growled. Xizor glared smugly at him.

"I'm not as afraid of you as you think I am, Jedi," he warned back, as he stalked off. Anakin turned to his wife, as she started examining the wound in his chest.

"Let's go home and get this taken care of," she said. He nodded and kissed her forehead, as they headed for the exit. Obi-Wan and Sola were not far behind them...

* * *

_In the next chapter, Mara and Luke face off in the championship of the padawan tournament. And the election is down to the wire. Did Xizor create enough doubt in some to swing the election in Mon Mothma's favor? And just how far will he go to make sure she is the one elected?_


	4. Part 4 of 5

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here for fun.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! For an age check on the kids, refer to chapter 1. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Change of Command: A Forever Destined Vignette

Chapter 4/5

"Master Skywalker, can you confirm that Mon Mothma's assailant was in fact, Jango Fett?" one reporter shouted.

"The man who shot her was his son, Boba Fett. Jango Fett was his accomplice," Anakin answered.

"Wasn't Jango Fett killed thirteen years ago on Geonosis?" another questioned.

"Yes, but thanks to the Sith bio technology, he has been resurrected," Anakin replied, as he kept leading Padme through the sea of reporters.

"Master Skywalker, is your injury serious?" one shouted.

"No, it's very minor," he answered.

"Senator, you were accused of being involved in the assassination attempt on Senator Mothma by Prince Xizor. How do you respond?" another questioned.

"Prince Xizor will try to do whatever he can to control this election. He has his own agenda and he cares only about himself. He is not someone I would keep company with, considering that it is well known that he has been linked to Imperial Underground activity in the past," Padme said.

"Senator, are you suggesting that Xizor is behind this?" one shouted. Padme stopped and looked at her husband. It would be a bold statement, but that had never stopped her before.

"If I had to venture a guess, then I would say...yes," Padme answered, as they continued on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, pay no attention to Senator Skywalker. She has a long history of slandering my name. She let's her personal dislike for me become political and it is very unprofessional. On the other hand, Mon Mothma is the picture of professionalism. You would make a fine candidate for mother of the year, Padme, but I'm afraid you've become a has been in the political arena," Xizor retorted.

"That's it," Anakin growled, as he started toward the Prince. Garen blocked his way.

"Step aside, Garen," Anakin ordered.

"Make me, golden boy," Garen retorted.

"I think we both know that you can't stop me. I still can't believe that you would protect this slime," Anakin said.

"Money talks," Garen replied.

"Ani...he's not worth it. Let's just go home," Padme pleaded.

"Listen to your wife. And do get that wound looked at. We wouldn't want it to get infected," Xizor taunted. Anakin backed away and looped his arm around Padme's waist, as they continued on to their speeder, ignoring any more questions from reporters.

* * *

Once they arrived home, Padme quickly changed out of her dress and into a short, shimmer silk nightgown, white in color, as soon as they reached their bedroom. She then ushered her husband to the fresher to clean his wound. She helped him take his shirt off and saw the angry gash on his chest. She carefully rubbed bacta on it and then bandaged it, as she sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi. He smiled, as he watched her rinse her hands off in the sink.

"I think that's gotta be the sexiest nurse's outfit I've ever seen," he teased, referring to her nightgown, which was more like a negligee than anything. She smiled.

"I'm so glad you approve, Master Skywalker," she replied sultrily, as he stood up and took her in his arms. Together, they entered their bedroom. Padme climbed into bed and waited, as her husband stripped down to his underneath shorts, before climbing into bed beside her. He greeted her with a passionate, loving kiss. She eagerly responded, as their arms closed around each other. They engaged in a series of passion filled kisses. Their small make-out session ended and Anakin noticed a sudden look of forlorn on her face.

"Hey...are you okay?" he asked, knowing that she was thinking about the events that had taken place earlier in the evening.

"I'm fine...I just can't stop thinking about what will happen if Mon is elected. Xizor will unravel all the good we've done in the last ten years. We've rebuilt the Republic from the ground up and he's going to demolish everything," she said.

"If the worst happens, then we will fight their policies as hard as we can. You're a warrior in the political arena; you always have been. And you're a true leader," he said.

"I don't know about that anymore," she replied.

"You can't let what Xizor said get to you, because he's wrong. If anything, motherhood has only strengthened your resolve to fight against injustice. Because you're not just doing it for the people now, but you're doing it for your own children too," he replied. She nodded.

"Ani...someone was watching me tonight. I wasn't imagining it. Do you think...it was him?" she asked, with a quiver in her voice. He sighed. Damn that Sith bastard!

"I don't want to think so, but I think it's time for you start carrying the Sentry with you on a daily basis. Just to be safe," he said. She nodded in agreement and felt her heart flutter, as her husband caressed her cheek.

"I'll die before I let that monster hurt you ever again," Anakin promised fiercely, as he captured her lips in a hard, passionate kiss. Padme squeaked in pleasure, as he plundered her mouth, before releasing her passion bruised lips.

"I love you Ani," she said, as she rested her head atop his chest.

"And I love you, angel," he replied, as he held her tightly. As always, they fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.

* * *

Luke secured his utility belt around his waist, as he prepared for his match against Mara. Anakin knelt down in front of him.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Luke nodded.

"I think so," Luke said, with hesitation in his voice.

"Have you ever had to fight your best friend?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, it used to be Serra and me in the finals of the Padawan Tournament almost every year, when we were growing up," he replied.

"Were you afraid that she wouldn't be friends with you anymore if you beat her?" Luke asked. Anakin smiled.

"I beat her quite a few times, but she was a fair and honest competitor. She always accepted when she was bested. I never took losing as well as she did, but we still remained best friends for a long time. Mara is no slouch and she's going to make you work hard for that win, probably harder than you've ever had to work," Anakin explained. Luke nodded.

"Just fight honorably and fairly, just as you have been doing so far and everything will be fine. Your mom and I are so proud of you, win or lose," Anakin said. Luke nodded, as his father patted his shoulder.

"That being said, don't go easy on Mara just because you have a crush on her," Anakin added. Luke immediately reddened in embarrassment.

"Dad...I don't have a crush on Mara. She's...she's a girl!" Luke stuttered. Anakin chuckled and stood up.

"Yes and girls become women. And it's perfectly normal if you do have a crush on her," Anakin said. Luke reddened again, as Mara and Mace approached.

"Good luck Skywalker. And don't think I'm going to go easy on you, just because we're friends," Mara said, as she winked at him and shook his hand.

"Good...luck to you too," Luke said, flustered by Mara's pretty stare. Anakin smirked and squeezed his shoulder.

"Relax. Use the Force and you'll do fine," he said.

* * *

Anakin sat down next to his wife, as Luke and Mara entered the ring.

"Combatants, take your places," Kit called. Luke and Mara bowed to each other, before sinking into their chosen battle stances.

"Set," Kit called, before motioning for the match to begin. Luke and Mara charged at each other. Mara drew her lightsaber and her emerald blade shimmered to life. Luke did a front hand spring, catapulting himself over Mara's head. He drew his lightsaber, as he tucked himself into an aerial somersault. As his feet touched the ground, his sapphire saber blazed to life. Mara charged at him and their blades hissed and crackled, as they met in a deadlock. Luke parried Mara's onslaught of furious strikes and thrusts, before it was his turn, in which Mara parried all of his attempts to take control of the match. Mara tripped Luke up and he fell on his back. Thinking quickly, he rolled away and jumped back to his feet. He charged his opponent with a strong uppercut. Mara blocked it with her own weapon, but struggled against Luke's blade. She turned his blade to the side and worked her way out of the deadlock, by kicking his hand aside. Luke struggled to keep a grip on his weapon, as he stumbled back. Both regrouped and sunk back into battle stance, as they stared each other down. A small smile came to each of their faces, as they charged at each other again. Mara turned serious again, as she raised her hand. Summoning the Force, she pushed Luke back. He raised his own hand and called on the Force as well. They engaged in a struggle against each other, each trying to over power the other. In the end, Mara edged Luke and shoved him back. He blocked her oncoming strike, as she came at him with an unrelenting Force. Luke moved closer and closer to the edge of the ring, as he parried each of her strikes. Anakin and Padme stood up in the stands, as they watched their son near the edge of the ring.

"Come on Luke," Anakin whispered. Luke's heels slipped off the edge and he began to loose his balance. Thinking quickly, Luke levitated into the air and flipped over her head. He landed in the center of the ring, as Mara turned to him. He sank into battle stance, as she came at him again. But this time, he went on the offensive. Anakin had a unique fighting style all his own and it was hard to match. Luke had learned it well from his father and Mara found herself parrying Luke's blade at lightning speed. Mara split his defenses and he whirled back. As she brought her blade down on his, she struggled against Luke, as their blades locked in a high arc over their heads. In a move often used by his father, Luke swept his blade down, bringing hers with him. Mara yelped, as he disarmed her and used the Force to push her back. She landed outside the ring, stunned by her defeat. Luke was always so reserved and quiet. It had been an amazing thing to watch him come to life during the last half of the match. It was like he became an unstoppable Force of the likes which they had only seen from his father. The audience erupted into cheers, as he helped Mara up.

"Nice match, Skywalker, I'm impressed," Mara said, as she winked at him, making him blush. He smiled though, as he saw his parents running to him. Anakin lifted him up, as Padme kissed his cheek.

"We're so proud of you, baby," Padme said, as Kit approached with a big grin. He was holding a large trophy, which was to be awarded to Luke for winning the championship.

"Congratulations, young one. You fought with honor and you earned this," Kit said, as Luke accepted the trophy in awe.

"I'd say this calls for a private celebration at Dex's," Padme said. Luke looked at her.

"Private?" he asked.

"Dex has closed down the place tonight, just for you and your friends and family," Anakin said.

"But what if I had lost?" he asked. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Dex is a betting man and he'd never bet against a Skywalker," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sola asked. They agreed and all boarded a transport for Dex's Diner to celebrate.

* * *

"Well, bless me, I've been waiting all day for this," Dex said, as Riley carried Luke into the diner on his shoulders.

"Hi Dex, I won!" Luke said. Dex laughed.

"I knew you would, little one. But I bet this little lady gave you a run for your money," Dex said, as he glanced down at Mara. She nodded proudly.

"Well, that calls for Dex's specials all around and a couple of chocolate blue milkshakes for our two little champions," Dex said, as they all piled around the table to enjoy food and drinks. Some time later, the adults sat and watched the children play a game together. Padme sipped at her wine and then laid her head against her husband's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Today was a wonderful day. I...I just wish I felt like tomorrow would be the same," Padme replied.

"Hey, now the election isn't decided yet. Bel could still very well be our next Chancellor," Anakin said.

"Ani, we both know that Xizor is going to do every underhanded thing he possibly can to make sure Mon is elected. Once she's in office, he'll proceed to make a mess of the Republic. And who is going to be cleaning up those messes?" she asked rhetorically.

"You. The Jedi. When he's angered some group of people or created a conflict, they'll send you and Obi-Wan to clean up whatever catastrophic mess he's made," she said, as he put his hands on her shoulders from behind and kissed her hair.

"I don't know if I can do it again, Ani. Small missions are one thing, but ones where you're gone for months...I just can't do it again. It nearly killed us to be apart from each other during the Clone Wars. It would be even worse this time, especially since the kids would miss you so much too," she said, with a sigh.

"Listen to me. This is Luke's special day and all I can do is worry about tomorrow. I'm sorry," she fretted. He smiled at her, as she fidgeted with one of her chestnut curls.

"It's your nature to worry about your family and you don't ever have to apologize for that. I would be lying if I said I didn't have a bad feeling about tomorrow too. I want nothing more than to march over to Xizor's residence and make him disappear," Anakin said.

"But I would never want you to do something like that. Not anything that would compromise your integrity as a Jedi or jeopardize your character. I would never want you to sink to his level," she said.

"You know I would do anything for you and it takes ever ounce of control I have not to break Xizor in half when he pursues you or verbally attacks you the way he does," Anakin replied.

"I know. I guess we just have to hope for the best tomorrow and if things don't go our way, then we'll just have to do everything we can to make sure he's held accountable for all his actions," Padme said. Anakin smirked.

"Believe me, I will be watching and investigating his every move," Anakin said, as he brushed her hair aside. He lifted her chin, as he gazed tenderly at her in the way he always did. He was completely captivated by her, as he always was. Padme closed her eyes, as he lowered his lips onto hers. Padme circled her arms around her husband's neck, as he kissed her passionately. As he broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless, he pressed his forehead against hers. She played with the hair on the back of his neck, as he softly pecked her on the lips again.

"I love you," he whispered. She gave him a watery smile.

"I know. I love you too," she replied.

"Daddy...come here!" Jenna called. Padme smiled.

"Go on," she urged. He smiled and ventured over to play their children. Padme watched them play happily. Shmi talked to Anakin next for a few minutes and then made her way over to Padme.

"Hi mom," Padme said, as she sat down next to her. Even though she had mended things with her own mother, she still felt closer to Shmi sometimes.

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?" Shmi asked.

"I'm fine," Padme answered.

"I know that tomorrow might not turn out the way we all want it to and I know it has you deeply worried. You work so hard at keeping things right in the Republic. If Mon wins tomorrow, you feel like all your hard work will be for nothing," Shmi said. Padme smiled and shook her head.

"How do you do that? You always read us all like a book," Padme said. Shmi put her arm around Padme.

"I went from a life of slavery to one of love and family. We're a lot alike, you and I," Shmi said, making Padme smile.

"You're the most courageous woman I've ever met. So staunch in your devotion to do what is right. To see that awful man try and smear your name makes me angry," Shmi said.

"I'm fine. Xizor doesn't scare me and Ani's watching him like a hawk," Padme replied.

"I know and that makes me feel better. Nothing and no one is a match for the love the two of you share. Why don't you let Qui-Gon and me take the kids home with us tonight," Shmi suggested.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Padme replied. Shmi put her hand on Padme's.

"Sweetheart, I know how difficult tomorrow could be. And I know when a woman needs her husband all to herself for an evening," Shmi said. Padme smile.

"You don't mind?" Padme asked.

"Sweetheart, you know how much Qui-Gon, myself, and their great grandparents absolutely adore having them," Shmi said.

"Okay...having Ani all to myself tonight is a difficult offer to pass up," Padme replied.

"Good, because I already talked to him about it," Shmi said. Padme giggled.

"Thanks mom," she said, as they hugged. Padme watched her husband rough house with the boys, while the girls colored.

"Mommy, Grandpa Riley said we're going to Great Grandpa's to spend the night," Kimberly said.

"That's right. Mommy has a very important meeting at the Senate in the morning and Daddy is going with me. So, we thought we'd let you go to Grandpa Yan's, so you can all sleep in later," Padme explained.

"Yeah and we'll stay up late and tell ghost stories," Riley said, as he lifted her up.

"Scary ones?" she chirped.

"Real scary," Riley promised.

"Not too scary, Daddy," Padme replied.

"Don't worry sweetness, they're an ankle biter approved kind of scary," he promise.

"I'm not an ankle biter," Kimberly complained.

"Oh, you're not?" Riley asked. She giggled, as he started tickling her. Riley put his arm around Padme and dropped a kiss on her head.

"I love you Daddy," Padme said, as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too sweetness. I sure wish you'd let me go give that Xizor creep a good scare though," Riley said. Padme smiled.

"As tempting as that is, we'd only be sinking to his level and I don't want that," Padme replied. Riley smiled at her.

"There should be more people like you," Riley said.

"I agree," Anakin added, as he approached and kissed her cheek.

"Can you help me out, Dex?" Anakin asked.

"Sure thing, Ani," he replied, as he turned on some music. Anakin pulled her into his arms, as they started swaying together.

"That looks like fun. How about it, tiny one?" Riley asked, as he put her down on her feet. Kimberly stepped up on Riley's feet, as he started swaying with her.

--

Obi-Wan helped Will's tiny hands in front of him, as he attempted to walk. Every few minutes, he would get brave and let go of his father's hands and toddle clumsily on his own. Each time before he would begin to fall, Obi-Wan would use the Force to steady him. He levitated his son and lifted him into his arms. Will giggled.

"I think that's enough, little one. Your Grandfather is giving me looks, even though he used to do the same thing with your Uncle Anakin. Obi-Wan told him, as he babbled something in baby-speak.

"Are you floating our son around again, darling?" Sola asked.

"Mama!" Will called.

"He likes it," Obi-Wan replied.

"Uh huh, well, it's time for someone to have their bottle and get changed," Sola said.

"Okay," Obi-Wan said, as he kissed the baby's head.

"Go see mommy," he said, as he handed him to her.

"Mama," he babbled.

"Hi baby," she said, as she kissed his forehead.

--

Padme smiled at her husband, as they finished a dance and started packing up the kids' things. It was then that Padme spotted their youngest son holding Natalie's hands, as they swayed together to the music.

"Ani...where's the Holocam?" she asked, pointing to the adorable scene. Anakin rummaged around for it and caught the tender moment on Holofilm, just as he had all of Luke's matches and several other precious moments their children had experienced today. They cleaned up and thanked Dex, before they all loaded back into the transport. It had been a wonderful day. What tomorrow would bring remained to be seen...

* * *

_In the final part of Change of Command, Anakin and Padme enjoy a romantic evening together. Inevitably, the morning eventually comes and the Senate is called into session for the vote that will elect the Republics' next Chancellor. Will the Republic be secure under Bel Iblis or will it enter what could be a tremulous period under Mon Mothma's leadership? The election is decided in the next chapter and the security of the Republic weighs on the decision._


	5. Part 5 of 5

* * *

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here for fun.

AN: Here's chapter 5! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! For an age check on the kids, refer to chapter 1. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Change of Command: A Forever Destined Vignette

Chapter 5/5

Xizor exited the bedroom and walked idly past the vast panoramic window in Mon's apartment, observing the city scape. The woman was finally asleep. She was so annoying at times. He could barely stand her, especially when she insisted on clinging to him like a lovesick school girl and pouring her heart out to him. Though when she did open up to him, he usually learned some valuable or interesting things. She was usually very needy, usually craving affection and tonight had been no different. She did nothing but talk and Xizor had wanted to strangle her! He probably would have if she were not his path to power.

He had listened to her rant on about Padme. It was the only part of the conversation that interested him. Pitting these two women against each other would be most interesting to watch. The truth was, Mon was insanely jealous of the Nabooan beauty. Padme was successful in both areas of her life, both career and family. Mon had a successful career, but was far less revered by her people. To Chandrilla, she was just their representative; just a politician. Padme was a heroin to her people. They had even wished to instate her as Queen for life had she not declined. And her career as a Senator was nothing short of amazing, especially for her relatively young age. Padme had passed more legislation that favored the interests of the common person than many who had been there far longer than her, even though Xizor himself and Mon ad blocked many of her latest efforts. And then in the area of family, Padme had everything. A wonderful, loving marriage, with a solid foundation built on love and trust. And then there were her five children, whom she raised together with her husband, despite their busy careers. Mon's first marriage had failed within the first two years and ended in divorce. Her young son was being raised by his father and she barely saw him twice a year. His new step-mother was mom to him. He didn't even know who she was. It was with that confession that Xizor had suffered through a session of her bawling, where she even had the audacity to suggest they get married! Xizor had sidestepped that question and given her more wine. Sex had followed and she had thankfully fallen asleep. Talk about dodging a blaster bolt. Marriage. The thought of it made him both laugh and ill at the same time. Mon bored him to tears and he was not one to be faithful. Padme, on the other hand, intrigued him like no other ever had. Xizor had never been denied much in his privileged life, so when he found something he couldn't have, it only made him want it more. Unfortunately, the Chosen One deterred him from being too forceful in his advances. Xizor was no fool and did not intend to end up in an early grave. Still, she was an interesting pursuit, even if he had to be subtle in his conquest. Pushing Skywalker to do something rash in retaliation against him would not bode well for anyone, including his Master. Sifo-Dyas had been very clear that his main focus had to be Mon Mothma and manipulating her to the maximum extent that he could manage. It was vital to his plans and he insisted on dealing with the Skywalkers on his own. And Xizor was not about to cross the Sith Master.

"Sir, Fett is here," Garen reported.

"Thank you Garen. I do hope you'll keep this little meeting a secret. The bonus I gave you was sufficient enough to ensure your silence, I hope?" Xizor asked.

"What meeting?" Garen asked, as he slipped out. Jango Fett and his twenty-year-old son Boba entered.

"How are our chances looking?" Xizor inquired.

"It will be a close race, but with all the payoffs you've made and all the scare tactics we've employed, the election should go in your favor," Jango said.

"We cannot lose this election," Xizor reminded.

"Don't worry, she'll be elected tomorrow and that is when the real fun beings," Jango replied. Xizor smirked.

"Excellent. Would you both care for a drink?" Xizor asked, as he started pouring some scotch. Jango smirked.

"Don't mind if we do," he replied.

* * *

Galactic City was beautiful at night when it was all lit up. And from their apartment veranda, the view was truly serene, for they were up high enough that most of the traffic noise was minimal. Anakin and Padme spent many nights together on the veranda and tonight was no different. It was often that an evening of romance began right in the very place they were standing now. Anakin gazed deeply into her eyes, his love for her shining in his own. He held her beautiful face in his hands, as he kissed her lips. Padme snaked her arms around his neck, as their lips met passionately again and again. Padme leaned against the railing, as her husband pressed her back to it. He looked down at her and felt his breath be stolen by her. She was so beautiful. He knew that he was redundant, but he couldn't help but tell her how beautiful he thought she was on a daily basis. Hers was different from normal beauty though. She had an inner beauty that was so tangible that it shined outward. Her Force presence shined like a bright star and her beauty was radiant and angelic. He didn't just call her an angel to flatter her. No, he truly believed she was one. He remembered the moment he first saw her and how that moment had changed his life in an instant. The moment those beautiful doe brown eyes had locked with his for the first time, she had claimed his heart in that split second. There had been fear and sorrow in those eyes and he had wanted to do everything in his power to take away the fear. He still marveled at how such a powerful love and connection had been forged in just a matter of moments. He still marveled at her angelic perfection, her endless love for him and the children they had created together in love, and the depth of her compassion for all. She hated the Senate sometimes. She hated the corruption, the conniving nature of some, and the power hungry bureaucracy. But she forged on for only one reason and that was for the people. She was their voice and without her, there would be no one to speak for the poor, the battered and abused, or the orphaned children. The fact that Xizor was undermining everything she had ever tried to do for those who could not help themselves, made him angrier than he let on she did so much good for so many and he was not going to let them destroy it all.

"Ani...are you okay?" she asked, as she gazed up at him with those beautiful brown eyes that he loved. He smiled at her and brushed her curls aside.

"I'm with you, so I couldn't be better," he replied, as he held her close. He often marveled at the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. Her tiny, petite form was perfectly placed against his own tall, lean frame. Padme closed her eyes, as his lips descended upon hers. Padme broke the kiss in surprise, as she suddenly felt like she was floating. And she was, she learned, as she heard her husband chuckle. He levitated them higher, well over Republica 500, until it was just then and the night sky. Padme clung tightly to him, as she gazed around at the now visible stars.

"Don't worry, I'd never let you fall," he said tenderly. She smiled at him.

"I know," she said, as she looked around in wonder.

"It's so beautiful up here," she said.

"It is, but it can't quite compare to you," he replied.

"You are far too charming, my Jedi hero," she replied, with a blush.

"I only speak what I know to be true. The word beautiful is an understatement when describing you. But I've always been much better at showing you how much you mean to me," he replied, as he captured her lips in his own. They floated in the air together, as they exchanged a long series of passionate loving kisses. Anakin finally returned them to their veranda, but he scooped her into his arms, before her feet could touch the floor. Padme gazed into his eyes, as he carried her inside and ascended the stairs for their bedroom...

* * *

As morning dawned, Anakin reluctantly woke up. He was thoroughly and blissfully entwined with his beautiful wife and had no desire to untangle himself rom her. He kissed her hair, as she started to stir.

"Is it morning already?" she whined.

"Afraid so, angel," he replied.

"I wish we could just stay here like this all day," she said, as she lifted her head from his chest.

"I know. Me too," he agreed. She shifted and climbed atop him, as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He tangled his fingers in her curls, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply.

"Someone is feisty this morning," he said playfully.

"It's because you're so irresistible. I can't keep my hands off you," she replied, as she kissed his neck.

"Angel...do you know what you're doing to me?" he rasped.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing to you, so what do you say we go take care of both our needs while we shower?" she suggested.

"You read my mind," he replied, as they slowly got out of bed and made their way to the fresher, amidst a series of endless kisses and soft caresses.

* * *

Padme entered the kitchen later, dressed in a deep purple Senatorial gown. She had her hair up in twist and fastened with a sparkling purple barrettes. Anakin had a fresh cup of caf waiting for her, as well as sweet rolls Shmi had made and freshly sliced shurra fruit for a quick breakfast. He speared a piece of fruit and guided it into her mouth.

"Thank you," she said, as she chewed on the sweet, juicy fruit. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"We should finish and go get this over with," she said.

"I wish there was more I could do to lift your spirits," he replied.

"You did. Last night was absolutely amazing. I needed that special, intimate time with you more than you'll ever know. And no matter what happens today, I still have you and our children. That's all I need," she promised.

"And I will always be here for you," he promised. They shared a kiss before they finished breakfast and prepared to leave.

* * *

Padme entered on her husband's arm, as they approached the entrance to Padme's pod.

"Padme, you look ravishing as always," Xizor said, as he approached.

"Prince Xizor, the voting is not over yet, so you need not come and gloat," Padme replied. He chuckled.

"She is truly something, isn't she? You are a lucky man, Skywalker," Xizor said.

"Yes, I am, though I'm not sure what Mon would think if she knew you were thinking about my wife instead of her. But I don't think I have to warn you to stay away from her. Because when it comes to my wife, I don't act like a Jedi and I don't display the normal Jedi restraint when it comes to protecting her. I act like a husband and I will destroy anyone who threatens her, you and your constituents. This is your final warning, your majesty," Anakin said sternly.

"You don't scare me and I don't take kindly to threats. You would do well to remember that," Xizor retorted, as he walked off. Padme squeezed his arm, as they watched the Prince go. She truly feared the ramifications they would all face if Mon was elected today. Anakin slowly led her to her pod, as she prepared to cast her vote. The future of the Republic was hanging in the balance and she only hoped others made the right decision.

* * *

As all Senators took to their pods, Bail prepared to address the Senate as Chancellor for the final time.

"Good morning, my fellow constituents," Bail began.

"For the past twelve years, I have served you and the people of my galaxy to the best of my ability. Together, we rebuilt this great Republic into a government that helps and takes care of its people. We ended the Clone Wars and gave liberty and freedom back to the people. But our new Republic is still very young and requires stable hands to keep taking us down the right path. Today, you're going elect a new leader. I only ask that you chose the person that is best capable of continuing to lead us down a path to peace, liberty, and freedom. As Bail stepped down, the voting opened, as each Senator chose who they wanted to secede Bail Organa as Chancellor. Padme glanced at her husband and he smiled at her. She sent her vote to be counted. Now, all they could do was wait.

* * *

Dooku stood on the balcony, overlooking the Senate floor. Qui-Gon, Mace, and Yoda stood with him.

"By the look on your face, I'd say you're not happy with the feelings you're getting from the Senators?" Qui-Gon said.

"It's too close to tell which way the election will go. But I sense much sympathy for Senator Mon Mothma from many of the more compassionate constituents. Then there are ones you could still consider loyalists to the old ways of Palpatine's regime. They hate Senators like Padme. They are going to vote for whoever she opposes," Dooku said.

"Then things aren't looking in our favor," Qui-Gon concluded.

"I'm afraid not," Dooku replied.

"Prince Xizor has always had ties to the Sith. I don't like this," Mace said.

"One thing is for sure," Yoda said gravely.

"To a dark and dangerous place this could take us," Yoda added.

"We can never let Palpatine's followers gain control of the Senate again," Qui-Gon said.

"This time we will be much more vigilant. And you can bet Xizor won't sneeze without Anakin or one of us knowing about it," Dooku promised.

* * *

The dull roar of voices on the Senate floor quieted as the Senate chair speaker stepped to the podium.

"The votes are all accounted for. Never before in Galactic Republic history have we had an election this close. The votes were recounted three times, just to ensure no errors were made," he paused for a moment before continuing.

"Senator Bel Iblis of Corellia has received three thousand, six hundred and twenty two votes. Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrilla has received three thousand, seven hundred and five votes. With a difference of merely eighty three votes, Senator Mon Mothma has been declared the victor. Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me congratulate our new Chancellor, her excellency, Chancellor Mon Mothma of Chandrilla," he concluded, as applause erupted from the massive body of beings.

"So this is how liberty dies...with thunderous applause," Padme said bitterly. Anakin put his hands on her shoulders.

"No, liberty doesn't die today, angel. I won't let it. You can bet that the Jedi will be keeping an extra close eye on this administration. If they think they're going get away with anything they want, they've got another thing coming," he promised. She nodded.

"Let's go home," he said, as he maneuvered her pod back to the dock and helped her out of it. The four senior members of the Council met them at the exit with solemn sympathetic looks. They could still hear Mon addressing the Senate, as they joined the four Council members.

"This is not good. Perhaps the Council should have been more involved in the election process," Mace fretted.

"You know what would have only created a controversy. The Jedi would have been accused of manipulating the process in order to place our selection in office," Qui-Gon replied.

"Well, maybe that would have been the best thing for the people," Mace argued.

"If we manipulate the system, then we are no better than Xizor and the Sith, you know that," Dooku reminded. Mace sighed.

"It just means we have to be more diligent in keeping our eyes and ears on our new leader and more importantly on Xizor himself. The Jedi will need to be more involved in this administration. I know that Xizor is connected to Sifo-Dyas and the Fetts. We just can't prove it," Anakin said.

"Right, Anakin is," Yoda agreed.

"Proof we need. Watch him closely, we must. Challenging to deal with, this administration will be. But on our side, the Force is. Revealed the truth will be in time," Yoda said. It was then that Mon Mothma and Xizor exited the Senate floor, surrounded by Holonet, soaking up the attention.

"This is truly a grand day for the Republic. I do hope everyone will be joining us at Republica 500 for our victory celebration," Xizor called, glancing smugly at Anakin and Padme, before moving on.

"Come on angel, let's go home," he said. She nodded, as they joined hands and headed out.

* * *

The entire lobby area of Republica 500 was filled with Senators, aides, and campaign workers, taking part in the celebration of Mon's election as Chancellor. Xizor gloated, as he sipped at his fine wine. He had just finished talking with Sifo-Dyas over a private comm channel. The Sith Master had praised him on his fine work. Now, Sifo-Dyas could finally put his plans into action. It would be a slow, orchestrated series of small events that would ultimately lead to the demise of the Jedi and the rise to Imperial rule. And Xizor was ecstatic to have a front row seat to watch it all unfold. As he saw the Skywalkers enter the building with their children, he couldn't help but make his way to them in order to further gloat about his victory over them. He had no idea what the Sith Master had planned for them, but he knew he would enjoying watching their eventual demise.

"Can I get you both a drink? And maybe some juice for the tykes," he asked.

"No thank you. We'll be going up to our apartment right away," Padme replied.

"Oh, it's a shame you won't stay," he said, with a fake tone in his voice.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us, my wife and I would very much like to take our children home," Anakin said sternly, as they passed by the gloating Prince.

"He's a bad man," Jayden said.

"Yes he is. And I want you all to remember to stay away from him," Anakin replied, as they entered the lift.

* * *

Sola cradled her son, as her husband arrived home with Ryoo. As he came inside, he kissed Sola tenderly and then dropped a kiss to the baby's head.

"It's all over the news. I can't believe Xizor got away with it. There's no way Mon won this election fairly," Sola insisted.

"I agree and so do Anakin and Padme. Unfortunately, we can't prove anything," he replied. They plopped down on the sofa and Will went about climbing into his father's arms. Obi-Wan smiled, as he cradled their son. He put his hand on his wife's and squeezed it.

"I don't want you to worry too much about all this. Things will definitely be more difficult with this Chancellor. Having one like Bail spoiled us. We're just going to have to work a little harder at seeing eye to eye with this administration," Obi-Wan said.

"Ben, I know when someone is on a power trip and that's exactly what is going on with Mon Mothma. I blame Xizor too for some of the change in her, but power has changed her too. My father was the perfect example of that. The more duties and power that Governor Danae gave him over the years, the more evil and ruthless he grew to be. I know that it's not what my sister wanted at this time in her life, but I almost wish she had run for Chancellor. She was born to lead and she's one of the few people like Bail Organa that can't be corrupted by power," Sola said.

"I know...and perhaps someday Padme will run. But you know she wouldn't be happy spending even more time away from the children than she already does. When they are older, maybe then it will be the right time for her run for office. And she will win that election by a landslide, I'm sure. I was talking earlier with father and the Jedi are just going to have to be more diligent in watching this Chancellor and her cabinet. We could trust Bail and we cannot trust Mon. We couldn't trust Palpatine either and believe me, we will be involved as much as we possibly can, so that history does not repeat itself," Ben promised. Sola nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to start dinner if you'll take him for a while," she said. He nodded.

"We'll be fine right here, Mommy," he replied. She smiled and kissed him softly, before heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Padme sat hard at work the next day, buried in a mountain of paperwork. The new Chancellor had wasted no time in seeking revenge on her for not supporting her. She had buried Padme so far in paperwork that she had to cancel her usual appointments at the women's shelter. Padme volunteered there a couple time a week. She liked talking to and helping the victims, because she knew what most were going through. She never missed a visit and she felt so guilty. She looked at the chrono and saw that it read five thirty in the evening already. She put her datapad down and decided that she'd had enough for the day. There was a knock at her office door, as her husband poked his head in.

"Hey, I was getting worried, because you weren't home yet," he said, as he entered.

"I'm just buried in paperwork. A little payback from Mon Mothma. She demanded that I have all these reports to her by morning. I just don't see how it's possible. I've been in this chair all day," she said, as she stood up to stretch. Anakin put his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them.

"I can tell. You're all stiff. I think she's being unreasonable and you should come home. It's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," he said.

"On the contrary, Master Skywalker, I need those reports first thing in the morning," Mon said, as she entered Padme's office.

"It's getting late," Anakin argued.

"Master Skywalker, I'm afraid you will find out that I'm not as soft or lenient as Bail Organa. Legislation does not sleep or go home to a family," Mon said.

"With all due respect, your excellency, the paperwork needed for tomorrow's session is finished. And I am a person, not legislation. I need sleep and I need my family," Padme replied.

"Are the reports I gave you a few hours ago complete?" Mon asked.

"No, those aren't slated to come to the floor until next week," Padme replied.

"Yes, but I want to look them over after tomorrow's session. Finish those and you may go home to your family then. I will no longer tolerate your "mother's hours," Mon said.

"My mother's hours were approved by both the Queen and Chancellor Organa. I am more than capable of finishing the work needed in that time," Padme said.

"Your mother's hours have been revoked, since I have the power to do that as your new boss. You will be expected to work the schedule I expect for all my subordinates. And I do hope you will begin limiting the amount of visits that you receive from your family. After all, the Senate is no place for children," Mon said.

"You're being unreasonable, your excellency," Anakin said.

"Last time I checked, Master Skywalker, I was not required to run any of my decisions by you for approval. I expect those reports on my desk in the morning, Padme," Mon said.

"But that could take all night," Padme exclaimed.

"Then you best get busy. Bid your husband goodbye and get back to work. I would hate to write you up with an insubordination mark on your otherwise squeaky clean record," Mon said, as she turned and headed toward the door. Padme looked sadly at her husband.

"I guess I'll see you at home later then," she said dejectedly.

"Don't let her push you around like this, Padme," he replied.

"I don't want to, but she'll just make things harder for me if I fight her. I'll try my hardest to be home for bedtime. If I'm not, tell the kids I'm sorry," she said. Anakin was outraged. Not at Padme of course, but at their new esteemed Chancellor. He wasn't going to let her get away with this.

"I love you and I'm going to see that your mother's hours are reinstated. She can't discriminate against you like this," Anakin insisted.

"She shouldn't be able, but she's going to try. I love you and I'll be home as soon as I can," she said.

"I love you too. Tyler will be outside your door if you need anything. Comm me when you're ready to come home," he said. She nodded.

"I will," she replied, as they shared a tender kiss, before reluctantly parting ways. Already, they both had a foreboding feeling about Mon Mothma's rule as Chancellor. They were in for a bumpy ride.

* * *

_That concludes Change of Command. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. I don't have too many details on the next vignette yet, for it's still in the brainstorming stages. But I'll be working hard to get you the next vignette very soon! Again, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. :)_


End file.
